Grudgey's Revenge
by Hyper Chibi Absol
Summary: One dark night an evil lurks for vengence.... A fan fiction with an OC by me.


I haven't seen this fan fic of mine in years. It's really old (wrote in 2006). It's not very good compared to my fan fics now but I'm posting it anyways 'cause it was a good fan fic in its time.

___________________________________________________

The Origin Of Grudgey:

Long ago in a small town named, Dark Wood, an infant was born. His family loved him very much and decided to name him, Kipper. It seemed to fit him perfectly. As Kipper grew up his parents became worried. He grew more and more violent each day. They start to think to themselves "Why did he turn into a brat". They knew they raised him the way any other parent would.

A few years later after the signs of aggression young Kipper noticed his mother cooking in the kitchen making pancakes. He grabbed a knife. He stabbed his mother three times in the back and pushed her face into the frying pan she was using to cook pancakes. The helpless mother died slowly. Kipper's father walked into the kitchen and screamed in terror. Kipper grabbed all the knives he could and threw them at his father. His father was stabbed in every area of his body and died. After killing his parents, Kipper walked out of his house and looked at the other side of the forest called Happy Tree. He vowed that he would destroy this land by going to war. He then changed his name from Kipper to Grudgey.

Grudgey's Revenge:

A boat appeared out of the mist. A young bear with pointy ears, black fur, a scar on his face, and wearing a black coat and cape was riding in it while three cyborgs rowed it. The boat hit the shore softly and the bear stepped off on to the wet beach. He walked into the only building on the island.

"Hey! You can't come in here!"shouted a police bear.

The mysterious bear only lifted his paw, pushed out his claws, and punctured the police's chest cavity. He pulled out his heart. It beat rapidly. He sunk his sharp claws in the heart. The police bear screamed in agony and died shortly after. The lifeless police's bear's heart was still is his hand. He threw it against the wall. The blood that remained inside splatered everywhere. The young bear snickered a bit and walked into the next room. A death machine was inside. The bear smirked.

"This will work nicely... This time Grudgey will win the war!"said the bear revealing his identity.

Turning to another part of the story is here in the happy town of Happy Tree Town where the Happy Tree citizens sing the Happy Tree Friends song and hope that their days won't end horribly. A mechanical bird flew overhead. It was a camera used so that Grudgey could see what was happening in the town he was about to destroy. He frowned at what he saw. Laughter... Joy... Happiness... It all sickened him.

"Look at them..."He said to the cyborgs. "Look at them laughing... Not a care in the world... It's sickening... It's degusting!"

He looked at one of the screens. He noticed a familiar face. He was green, a bear, wore a military suit, and owned a knife. It was Flippy.

"I found you!"said Grudgey.

He turned to his cyborgs.

"Go! Go capture Flippy and bring him to me!"commanded Grudgey.

The cyborgs obeyed and left. Grudgey turned back to the screen that showed Flippy.

"It will be just like old times... Just like the times back in the war."said Grudgey.

Back at Happy Tree Town the Happy Tree Friends were having a sleep over. Cuddles walked over to Giggles hesitantly.

"H-hi Giggles."greeted Cuddles.

"Hi Cuddles! Ready for the sleep over?"asked Giggles with a smile.

"Uh... Yeah."replied Cuddles.

Cuddles walked back ashamed of himself because he couldn't tell her the way he felt about her. After a while everyone was in their sleeping bags. Everyone except Cuddles fell asleep. He got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to Giggles. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Psst!"was a voice.

Cuddles was slightly frightened.

"Psst!" "Cuddles! Come over here!"

Cuddles finally noticed who it was. It was his prickly, red friend, Flaky. He walked over to him.

"What is it?"asked Cuddles while whispering.

"I saw what you did! You were..."said Flaky unable to finish.

Cuddles covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Do you wanna wake the others?"asked Cuddles.

Flaky shook his head.

"Then be quiet and follow me. We'll walk while we talk."said Cuddles.

"OK."replied Flaky.

Mime woke up and heard them talking. He wakes up Sniffles and takes him with him to see what Flaky and Cuddles were really talking about. The cyborgs that Grudgey sent out spoted Mime and Sniffles. They snatched them up and took them away. They tried to scream but neither Flaky nor Cuddles heard them.

"So... Why did you kiss her?"asked Flaky.

"I... I love her."replied Cuddles.

"Then you should tell her."said Flaky.

"I would but.. I don't know how.."said Cuddles.

Just then the cyborgs noticed Flaky. They snatched him away without Cuddles knowing.

"So aren't you going to say anything? Flaky? Flaky?! Are you listening Flaky?"asked Cuddles.

Cuddles finally noticed that Flaky was gone.

"Flaky! Where'd you go?!"asked Cuddles in a worried voice.

Cuddles became extremely frightened and ran for his life back to the others. He zipped himself in his sleeping bag and stayed there for the rest of the night. Back at Grudgey's lair the cyborgs brought Mime, Sniffles, and Flaky. Grudgey looked at all of them.

"None of these Happy Treenians are Flippy you idiots! Aggh! If you want something done you have to do it yourself..."said Grudgey.

Grudgey looked at the three of the Happy Tree Friends. He only knew he had a use for Sniffles. The other two were useless to him. He opened a trap door in the floor that lead to a room of molten rock. He tossed Mime and Flaky in the lava pit. They burnt to a crisp and died instantly. Grudgey chuckled. He then looked at Sniffles who was scared to death. He put a mind control chip on Sniffles forehead so he could control him. He made him make the death machine portable.

The next morning back at the sleep over Cuddles told everyone about Flaky disappearing. They said that Mime and Sniffles are gone as well. Flippy looked shocked. He's heard of this happening before.

"Hey.. Guys... I have to tell you something.... I know a guy that I fought against in the war that took innocent people away to either use as his slave or to kill them for sport. His name was Grudgey. I still remember him because he... killed my best buddy in the war. He tried to kill me but my best friend stepped in front of him. and saved my life."said Flippy sadly.

Flippy had a flashback of the war. It was bloody and gory. Many died. After almost losing the war, Flippy was cornered by Grudgey. Flippy's best friend stepped in the way inorder to save Flippy's life and was killed by Grudgey. Flippy became enraged and attempted to kill Grudgey but before he could, Grudgey fled and was never seen again. After he retreated Flippy looked at the remains of the war. Everyone he knew was dead. Even all of his enemies that worked for Grudgey were dead. Flippy tried to fight back his tears but was unable to because now the ones who loved or cared about him is dead because of the murderous Grudgey. Flippy promised himself that he would kill Grudgey in order to pay back his friends for their sacrifices to him and their land.

"I think we should get moving right now! If we don't Grudgey may try to kill us one by one!"said Flippy.

"But... How do you know it's Grudgey?"asked Petunia.

"I just know."said Flippy. "There isn't anyone else I know that would do this."

The Happy Tree Friends believed him and walked through the forest to find a safe place to hide. Or... So they think. Flippy has other ideas. Back at Grudgey's lair the machine had finally been made portable. Sniffles had put mechanical legs, and a rocket booster on the machine so it could move around. Grudgey looked at it and smirked.

"Nicely done. I'll make sure that your death is quick and painless when I get back."said Grudgey.

Grudgey jumped up the seat in the machine so he could control it. Grudgey turned it on and used the rocket boosters to fly to Happy Tree Town. His first stop was the candy shop where you can guess who's there. He was lime green, a squirrel, was very twitchy, and had candy stuck in his fur. It was Nutty. Nutty tripped and he head fell into the rock candy on a stick. The stick punctured his cheek and went through his mouth. He screamed in pain. A minute later he notice the candy wasn't in his mouth and only the stick was, so he pushed it down the puncture hole. He screamed a bit and then calmed down after he tasted the rock candy. Grudgey used the machine to take the roof off of the candy shop. Nutty looked at the machine and screamed in terror. He used the machine to zap Nutty with it's laser. Nutty's skin started to bubble and then he exploded.

Grudgey moved on and looked through the forest. He found the Happy Tree Friends. He saw Flippy and attempted to capture him. He dodged the machines claws and Giggles, who was behind him, was snatched up.

"Help!"cried out Giggles.

Cuddles panicked and tried to save his friend. Flippy held him back and took him to the part of the forest where the machine couldn't get to because of it's large size. Grudgey left with Giggles and took her back to his lair. Cuddles cried. He really cares about Giggles.

"Stop your crying! You're going to stain my suit."said Flippy. "Crying won't get you anything. You have to be strong. Tell yourself you will get her back or you never will. I should know.."

Cuddles sniffled and whipped his tears away.

"Guys... We're going to Grudgey's lair."said Flippy.

"But what about Grudgey!?"asked Petunia in a shocked voice.

"Yeah... If we go there he'll kill us!"pointed out Toothy.

"That maybe but we have to take a chance in order to get Giggles back. She's your friend right? Besides... I have a score to settle with this guy."said Flippy.

They all where ready to go to his lair so they ran through the forest while following Flippy. They found an abandon helicopter. They all got in and Flippy flew it while following the machine. They came up to the island with Grudgey's lair on top of it. They landed and went inside.

"Show yourself! I know you're here!"exclaimed Flippy.

Grudgey jumped down from the floor above and landed on his right foot and left knee while his back was facing Flippy. He slowly stood up and pushed his cape away. He turned around to face his old enemy.

"It's been a long time... Hasn't it, Flippy?"asked Grudgey.

"You..."said Flippy shocked.

"Speechless, Flippy? Typical... Now.. Draw your weapon... Today we finish what should have been finished long ago!"said Grudgey.

Grudgey drew a large sword from the side of his belt. Flippy took his old knife. Flippy attempted to slash Grudgey, but he blocked his blow.

"Arrgg.. Guys! Go get Giggles! I'll deal with Grudgey!"commanded Flippy.

They obeyed and went to unlock Giggles cage. Flippy jumped back from Grudgey and tossed his knife. Grudge caught it.

"You should know better than to use these tricks."said Grudgey.

Grudgey tossed it back at Flippy and it cut his side. Flippy screamed in pain and held his side so that the blood wouldn't drain out so quickly. He grabbed his knife and ran toward he and tried to slash him with his knife. Grudgey stabbed him in the stomach with his sword which went strait through Flippy's body. Flippy grunted.

"Atleast... I know I was fighting for... the ones I love. Arggg! This is for killing my best friend!!!"shouted Flippy as he held up his knife.

Flippy slit Grudgey's throat. He stepped back and tried to hold his neck in order to stop the blood from draining out. He collapsed. Grudgey had finally died. Flippy looked at his now defeated enemy.

"I win...."said Flippy.

Flippy collapsed and he shut his eyes. He hoped that death would come soon because the pain in his side was almost unbearable. The remaining Happy Tree Friends ran toward him. They thought he had died shortly after killing Grudgey. They knew that he was trying to save them and he really was a friend. They started to sob. Flippy opened his eyes and noticed his young friends crying. He finally realized he hadn't lost the love that he thought he did, it was just hidden inside his new friends. They all looked at Flippy and their frowns turned to smiles. He stood up and Toothy and Petunia helped him walk out of the lair. They took the helicopter home. A few days later Flippy was going through all of his things he had from the war. He found a picture of him and his best buddy. Flippy smiled. He looked up in the sky and knew his old friend will always be with him.

~The End~


End file.
